1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the grinding or dressing of tools such as those used for cutting threads, in which the thread cutting angle is to be formed on the tool together with a compound relief angle. Other cutting tools which may be ground or dressed with the present invention are, for example, those for slotting machines which cut internal splines or keyways, and internal spline gauges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,421 issued Aug. 29, 1978 shows a method for forming the cutting edge and relief angle of the thread cutting tool. However it requires that the grinding wheel go through several movements including a lateral movement (arrow 43 in FIG. 1 of said patent) which may cause uneven wear on the wheel.